


Downfall

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The downfall of the Luthor Empire and Superman. (warning: deathfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

## Downfall

by bitmaxmouse

[]()

* * *

Downfall 

By bitmaxmouse 

Disclaimers: Smallville and Superman characters don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners ( I can't think of them all, but you know who you are.). 

Note: disturbing deathfic. 

* * *

Sarah watched in darkness as the moon bathed body of her husband curled itself around the form of a younger man with messy sex mussed ebony black hair. She wanted to close her eyes as pain welled within her, but couldn't help but watch. 

Lex had promised a lifetime, but in reality, he couldn't even promise her a year. Sarah's hazel eyes blurred with tears and dripped down her porcelain cheeks. She tightly wrapped her silk robes tighter and backed away into the shadow. 

For the rest of that night, she looked at the crystal king chess piece her husband had given to her when he proposed. 

* * *

Lionel's name seemed to match his heart as he hugged Sarah and patted her back with large warm hands. She soaked his new charcoal suit with salty tears that came from crimson eyes of sadness. 

But as she cried, she felt the large warm hands move lower until she was pressed against him. She shuddered in fright and disgust, but didn't show the latter on her face. Sarah backed away slightly as she blushed shyly. 

"It's better not to." She whispered, "Too complicated." 

Lionel's voice became unctuous as he leered at his young brunette daughter in law, "Don't worry my dear. I'll talk to him... and afterwards, you can show me your appreciation." 

Sarah's heart froze with dread as she looked up at her husband's worst enemy. Even sharks didn't smile like he did when they smelled fresh blood. 

* * *

There was a small bottle lying heavily inside Sarah's jacket. 

Lionel's raged and screamed at his son as Lex regarded his father coolly through hateful eyes. Lionel was the bane of Lex's existence; Lionel was the bane of her existence. 

Sarah shrank quietly in her chair and hoped that it would swallow her within it's cream yellow cushions as Lionel quickly finished his scotch and resumed his yelling. Lex's knuckles were white as he gripped the arms of his seat, trying with every vestige of his will to hold his temper. 

Sarah quietly stood up and laid shaking cold hands on her father in law's shoulder, "Please don't yell at Lex, it was my fault. If I could satisfy him, he wouldn't have done so..." 

Lex's ice blue eyes darted up to his wife at the same time Lionel's did. 

Then Sarah started to cry, half in relief and in fear, "Please stop yelling at him. Never mind, it doesn't matter. I love him, it's okay... I'm sorry. It's all my fault." 

Lionel's face became red as he held in his burning anger, pointed his finger at his son and gave him one last good tongue thrashing.... 

The ambulance screams were louder than Lionel's screams. 

The bottle in Sarah's pocket had been missing three drops before the meeting. 

* * *

Lionel breathed deep when he was unconscious. But then, it could have been the respirator. 

Lex's breaths were just as deep as he hyperventilated. The doctors didn't think Lionel was going to pull out of his coma. All of Luthorcorp had been left to Lex. 

Sarah sat next to her husband like any supportive wife and held him gently as he cried. Even though Lex hated Lionel, he was still Lex's father. 

`...blood... thicker than water...' Sarah thought absentmindedly as she gave her husband's shoulders a tight squeeze. 

* * *

Seasons changed, but Lionel didn't... 

One day Sarah walked into her husband's new office at the top of to the new Lexcorp towers. The secretary had let Sarah in, uninformed of an impromptu meeting her husband was having. 

A floating figure stood outside the building and inches away from the glass panels that separated her husband's office from the heavens. 

"...leave me the hell alone Superman." Lex finished venomously. 

Superman regarded Lex with emerald green eyes, "I know you were behind it Luthor." 

"You have no proof!" Lex screamed in fury as he pulled out a glowing green rock that matched the alien's green eyes. 

Sarah stood there frozen as she stared at the messy wind blown ebony black hair. Her mind flashed to the messy sex mussed ebony black hair. 

Then she regarded Lex's furious state as he walked closer to the window with the glowing green rock. 

A thought tickled the back of Sarah's mind, `...love is blind...' 

* * *

More seasons changed, but they didn't change as fast or as often as the sheets in the guestroom... 

Sarah looked up at Lex through colder hazel eyes that he hadn't noticed. She sipped her mug of coffee, and watched Lex as he lazily picked up the business section of the Saturday paper. 

Lex's wife put down her cup with soft thud and a swish of scalding bitter liquid that she had started to drink ever since the first time she woke up alone in bed. 

"Where were you this morning?" Sarah questioned softly as she licked her chapped lips and watched her husband's eyes. 

Lex responded smoothly, "I was called to the office early this morning to finish some paperwork." 

Sarah nodded and didn't press on. 

Lex would have been the perfect liar if his eyes didn't grow shade darker when he lied. 

* * *

Lex was frowning as he regarded the chemical samples in front of him. 

Sarah walked in carrying a silver glimmering tray with sandwiches and orange juice. As she set the tray down, the bottles in front of Lex reminded her of another bottle she owned that lay at the bottom of her bureau. 

She played with the hem of her white sundress and tilted her head in curiosity, "What's that?" 

"Oh," Lex waved a hand nonchalantly, "They're some test drugs... but they seem to be defective and my scientists can't figure out why. I mean, they work exactly like pain killers do, except... well, here's the irony of it. They kill." 

Lex snorted and shook his head, "Reporters have been stalking Cadmus ever since a volunteer test subject died..." Lex shook his head and muttered, "What a mess, not to mention, the people who died from it looked quite grotesque with all those violet colored spots that look like skin cancer." 

Sarah's once innocent mind had stopped wondering and started ticking. 

* * *

Time is everything. Synchronization is also everything. A second of mistake could mess it up. So Sarah got the best of the best. 

One man was supposed to go at 2:37pm. 

One was supposed to go at 5:41pm. 

Martha never noticed that Jonathan was missing until she found him with violet spots, lying there in the field until right before dinner. 

The doctors didn't notice that Lionel had `passed away' during their dinner break. But the police found ebony black hairs scattered near the bed. 

It wasn't her fault that the maids liked her better than Lex. 

* * *

The tension boiled and the hatred cooked under an open flame until a spark flew into the pan and turned everything to ash... 

Blood IS thicker than water and hate stifles blind love, thus creating a new sense of clarity. 

One morning, Sarah walked by the kitchen table after he husband had left and found a newspaper lying on the table. Superman was on the front cover again. It wouldn't have been special at all if it weren't for the glasses penciled in by her husband. 

That afternoon Lex called Clark just as Clark was about to call Lex and the both of them agreed to meet at an old unused Lexcorp warehouse outside of Metropolis. 

* * *

Clark was the first to attack once Lex closed the warehouse door behind him. Lex barely even had a chance to think as Clark shoved him against the wall and pummeled him with his inhuman strength. His rage was unmatched as he passionately hurt Lex. So blinded he was by his own anger, he never scanned the warehouse. 

Blood as scarlet as red wine stained the cool concrete floor as Clark dragged Lex towards the center of the warehouse. Lex didn't have a chance to speak as Clark choked him to death. But Lex did have a chance to press a button hidden in his palm. 

Police found both men's bodies littered with Krytonite bullets that had originated by thirty lead guns hidden in the ceiling of the warehouse... 

* * *

Metropolis Headlines screamed: "Superman and Lex Luthor Killed!" 

and 

"Sarah Luthor is new heiress of Lexcorp!" (In smaller print, it said, "Read heartbreaking interview from the newly made widow inside") 

There were two older newspapers intermingled with the ones fresh off the press. One was from the Smallville Ledger, it was opened to the obituaries. One was from the Daily Planet, "Lionel Luthor Dead" was splashed across the top. 

Blood red lips sipped at the cool glass that was colder than her husband's body. 

Crimson fists, clenched in anger, tossed a king chess piece into the burning fireplace. 

Sarah walked over to the almost complete chess set on her deceased husband's desk, save for the king on her side. Then with a solid, annihilating arm, Sarah swept across the opponents side. The black onyx pieces shattered as they collided onto the floor with harsh impact. Hazel eyes became darker and turned as black as her soul, filled with acrimonious resentment. 

`I rule alone.' 

End. 

Note: Cries... I hate posting fics on ff.net. There's this big idiot who keeps f*cking harassing me!!!... and is completely pissing me off!!!!!! 

_sigh_... why do I bother sometimes...? 

... really makes me not want to write Smallville fanfiction anymore, maybe I should just go with HP... at least I haven't gotten any numerous vicious comments from them yet 


End file.
